monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Glacairre
Glacairre is a giant Piscine Wyvern which has been found inhabiting arctic regions. Physiology Glacairre is a giant Piscine Wyvern which has a body structure like that of Plesioth, but it's overall stockier. Its head is also instead more elongated, resembling the head of a Helicoprion. Its snout is however more flattened like that of a goblin shark, but it does possess the tooth whorl that Helicoprion is known for. The fin on Glacairre's back is shaped like a shark fin and its tail is also more shaped like that of a shark, unlike those of Plesioth. Glacairre has a row of spines running down its head which flatten out towards its back. Its legs also seem to possess some of these spines. Its feet have much more pronounced claws than those of Plesioth. The upper portion of Glacairre's body and its legs are an Argentinian blue in color with it also having a slightly lighter blue patterning across this part of its body. Its underbelly is more of an Alice blue color while the spines on its legs are a slightly darker blue than the rest of the body. Its wings are colored cyan while its eyes are melon orange in color. Behavior Glacairre are known to be rather aggressive compared to other Piscine Wyverns, but not to degree that Agharyvos is known for. They will bully away other monsters from the kills these have made, being quite successful thanks to its large size and strength. Otherwise, it's known to commonly feed on squids, but won't hesitate to eat other small vertebrates and the occasional larger one. Ecological Information Position in Food Chain Glacairre occupy a position at the top of the food chain thanks to their immense size, strength and abilities. This allows them to easily prey upon a variety of small monsters while also stealing kills from other large monsters. They will also prey upon large monsters whenever they see it necessary, being rather easily capable of doing so, again thanks to its size, strength and abilities. These Piscine Wyverns only have to worry about other powerful monsters like Elder Dragon-levels and Elder Dragons which they will challenge. Behavior towards Other Monsters Glacairre is an aggressive monster and will attack small monsters if they wander too close to it or decide to provoke the large Piscine Wyvern. It will also attack other large monsters if they decide to wander too close or provoke the Piscine Wyvern. It will even challenge other powerful monsters like Elder Dragon-levels and Elder Dragons, only running away if it has taken enough damage. Tracks Glacairre can leave behind several kinds of tracks for hunters to utilize in tracking it down. These include "Large Blue Scales", which can be found on the ground, "Wide Belly Marks", which can be found on the ground near large water sources, "Curved Teeth Fragments", which can be found on the ground, and "Tail Gash Marks", which can be found on the ground or on walls. Specific Locale Interactions Glacairre has a specific locale interaction like many other Piscine Wyverns which involves leaping into the water in areas and locales that have large amounts of water. Glacairre can also seemingly burrow around in areas which have sheets of ice extending over the water, like those found within the Polar Sea and Frozen Seaway. It can then burst out of the ground from below hunters. Special Behaviors Glacairre has no special behaviors. Cutscene Hunt Cutscene * Location: Polar Sea * Synopsis: As the hunter enters Area 2 of the Polar Sea, they notice the area looks very messy as there's holes in the ground, large shards of ice allover the place and marks like a fight has gone down. The hunter then slowly walks further into the area before noticing a Pokaradon which seems to be barely alive near to the water's edge. As the hunter walks closer towards the Pokaradon, they notice the weird wounds that it has, but then suddenly the Pokaradon gets pulled down into the water. Following this, the hunter runs towards the water to see where the Pokaradon went and they notice the air bubbles coming up before they stop. The hunter looks baffled at the spot for a short while before then noticing a crunching noise towards the middle of the area. The hunter quickly looks towards the spot and notices a crack developing in the ice as it rises. It suddenly bursts open as something large leaps up from below it. The hunter looks at whatever leaped out and notice it's a large monster which turns towards the hunter. The hunter realizes it has to be the Glacairre they were tasked with hunting as the Piscine Wyvern roars, marking the start of the hunt. Ecology Cutscene * Location: WIP * Synopsis: WIP Abilities WIP Rage and Tired States * Rage State: WIP * Tired State: WIP Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered WIP Mounts WIP In-Game Description WIP Ecology Taxonomy WIP Habitat Range WIP Ecological Niche WIP Biological Adaptations WIP Behavior WIP Interactions with Other Monsters Low Tier Large Monsters WIP High Tier Large Monsters WIP Attacks High Rank Calm (Both) WIP (Land) WIP (Underwater) WIP Enraged (Both) WIP (Land) WIP (Underwater) WIP G-Rank Calm (Both) WIP (Land) WIP (Underwater) WIP Enraged (Both) WIP (Land) WIP (Enraged) WIP Damage Effectiveness WIP Breakable Parts and Shiny Drops Breakable Parts WIP Shiny Drops Material Items WIP Slinger Ammo WIP